Mistook it for a Brothel
by DemiLFlowe
Summary: What happened when Jack and Angelica met? We know a little but what else happened? Find out.


He was walking down dark corridors and pathways. He was searching for one thing and one thing only. Rum. He continued walking, looking left and right. "Why can't the bloody Spanish make anything clear, ever?" He grumbled as he walked.

He had been walking for nearly a half an hour. He pulled at his compass. It spun aimlessly this and that way. He knew what he wanted, he wanted rum. He was starting to think this charmed compass was a trick played by Tia Dalma. He reattached it to his belt and continued to walk down the dark alley. He stopped in front of a dark building with stone walls. "This looks promising.." He muttered as he walked up to the door. He pulled the handle and heard it click. Locked. He rolled his head back in frustration. He walked around the side thinking, hoping that was not the main entrance.

He came to a window that flickering candle light shown out of. He smirked in the darkness. The window frame was just in reach and the brick walls would make it easy to heave himself up. He grabbed the edge and used his feet to push his way up the wall.

She twisted the doorknob and walked in quietly. She had just returned from the library and it was late, troublingly late. She sighed in relief as she closed the door and heard the soft click that seemed louder than it should. She relaxed her tensed shoulders and walked to a corner where a chair with green paisley padding stood and she sat down.

The librarian was used to her staying late and simply told her to blow out the lanterns before she left. It was not too late then. She had nodded like always and continued reading the book she had found of interest that day. Next thing she knew it was very late and if she was caught still awake she would be in great trouble. She had snuck through the hallways silently until she reached her chambers.

She smiled triumphantly as she opened her book. "One more chapter." She told herself as she found the spot where she had left off in the book. She began reading the tale that was spun around treasure and pirates. My Lyfe Amonge the Pyrates was what it was called. She had found it on a very high bookshelf that had been untouched for years, maybe longer. She thanked the Lord of its presence in a Convent library. She had never in her life read a more thrilling, suspenseful book. She was certain that Captain J. Ward was not his true name but instead of giving it much thought she joined him in his beyond realistic adventures, searching for treasure.

Captain Ward was speaking of the Heart of Kerma as she suddenly heard a scratching sound near her window. It sounded like the soles of shoes pushing against uneven stone. She set the book down quietly and moved to a dark corner in the room.

He saw that the window was cracked and pushed it the rest of the way open. With swift movements he swung himself into, what he thought was, a brothel. His eyes widened as it seemed that this was some sort of room. He shrugged, most likely in the back of a tavern he guessed. He scanned the room wondering why there was a lantern burning for no one. His dark eyes stopped in an equally as dark corner. He took a step forward.

"Alto!" Someone said from the darkness, holding her hands in front of her. He figured it was a woman by the sound of her voice.

"What?" He asked not sure of what she was saying. He didn't speak Spanish, or what he thought that was. He knew a few words in case he needed to but not this one.

She recognized the English word. She was taught English a long time ago being told it was a useful language to learn. She was now glad she was taught.

"Stop." She repeated herself in English. The man continued to move forward slowly. She felt trapped she knew she should yell but she was too frightened to.

He walked closer slowly holding his hands up in a gesture that meant no harm.

"I'm not going to 'urt you, love." He reassured her and stopped knowing that he must be making her uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" The mysterious voice asked slowly as if she had to think about what she was saying before she did. To Jack's surprise the voice didn't sound frightened, though her body language gave it away. It was firm and cold through the thick Spanish accent.

"Where am I?" He didn't answer her question but by her answering his question he felt that it would answer it for her.

She lowered her hands, but kept herself pressed into the corner. She swallowed hard and answered.

"You are in a Spanish Convent." She told him, hoping that would help him recognize his error and lead him to leave.

"I am?" He asked and then took a quick look around the room again. Now that he was paying more attention he noticed it did not look like a room in a tavern. He looked back at her. He had another question. Her voice was alluring in a way he had not felt before. The thick accent made his skin crawl in a pleasurable way.

"Who are you?"

She watched him take a second look at their surroundings. She was disappointed when he didn't leave but instead questioned her further. He needed to leave. What if someone came in? She was a few weeks away from her vows, if that happened everything would be ruined.

"You need to go." She told him firmly.

"You have not answered my question, deary." He smirked. He could not see her face very well but a woman with a voice like that could not look bad. He knew it was the right thing to leave, but he felt as if his feet were nailed to the floor. He needed to know who this creature was before he could even think about leaving.

"Your name?" He prompted, a bit more sternly but, amusement twined its way into his voice as well.

She looked at him. He was odd, strange looking. His hair was long and uncombed and was pulled back into a ponytail. Why was he so keen on knowing her name? She didn't like the fact that he was still here let alone showing particular interest in her. She studied his clothing. He was wearing brown slacks, a white tunic, and a navy colored coat. He repeated himself asking again for her name. Maybe if she told him he would leave.. or maybe he would push her farther. She swallowed.

"Angelica."

He smiled warmly after she finally answered him. Angelica, it was a beautiful name to match that voice. Now he needed a face to pull everything together. He was already sure this woman was beautiful, a gem hidden in this terrible place.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He told her even though she had not asked. He always jumped for a chance to share his title openly.

He still seemed to want something. What else could he want? She listened as he told her his name and title. She was starting to put things together. He was arrogant, that was for sure. She could tell by the way he smiled that he was cocky. He needed someone to pull him down from where he was standing.

"Captain Sparrow," She started with a slightly mocking tone. "You need to leave."

His smile faded and he wore and aggravated expression. He was considering just pulling her out of the shadows. A convent.. honestly? She seemed to be mocking him and usually he would get upset but the voice in which that said it made him feel differently.

"I will," He smirked. "If you step forward out of your shadowy hideaway."

She glared from where she was standing though she was sure he couldn't see it. She needed him out, now. The nuns would soon be coming around to check that everyone was in bed and asleep. "Senor salvame." She muttered under her breath and took a small, slow step into the light.

He smirked as she moved forward. He was right, she was beautiful, outstanding beautiful, actually. Her long dark brown hair reached past her shoulder blades. Her large, cold chocolaty brown eyes were enticing. He moved from her face down to where it could ruin everything. He was pleasantly surprised to find a petite hourglass figure. Though he could barely tell through that robe, he could still make it out. He was awe-struck for a few short moments before he returned to her eyes and smiled.

"Nice to finally see ya, love."

She glared as he looked her over. She felt like he was getting some sort of pleasure from her standing there. "Will you now leave?" She asked monotonously, trying to get him to leave. At this point she was almost willing to do nearly anything to get him to leave, anything that would not go against God.

He frowned; she still wanted him to leave. He didn't want to leave; in fact he wanted to spend the rest of the night here. Maybe forever if he got to explore his curiosity as to what was under her robe.

"Common, love." He smirked and took a step closer.

Her eyes widened as he moved closer. She told herself in her head to yell. But if she did they would know she was awake. "You need to leave!" She hissed quietly. "If someone comes in here and sees you I will get into trouble!" She looked at the door worriedly and then shot her eyes back to him afraid to look away. She clenched her fists tightly.

Jack saw that she not only wanted him to leave but she needed him to. He pouted; she was standing right in front of him but was so out of reach. He could not seem to pull his eyes away from her.

"Captain Sparrow now!" She hissed under her breath as she heard footsteps coming down the hall. He still looked reluctant to move so she moved towards him and pushed him backwards with her hands towards the window. "Out!" She told him quietly.

He heard the footsteps and then she was pushing him back. He smirked and then realized she was pushing him to the window. Bugger. He knew he had to leave now. He climbed out the window but before he jumped down he stopped and looked at her. "I want to see you again." He told her quickly.

She was relieved when he started to leave and turned to blow the lantern out. She turned back sharply when he told her he wanted to see her again. No. She could not see him again. She heard the nuns checking a room close to hers and panicked. "Okay, now go." She said firmly and closed the window.

He smirked when she agreed and leaped down before the window could smash his fingers. He looked up to the window. "See ya tomorrow, love." He whispered in the darkness that started to walk back from where he came.

She lightly ran to the bed and slipped under the covers. She calmed her breathing and acted as if she was asleep. She felt incredibly stupid. Why had she agreed? The nuns opened the door and then after a few dragging seconds closed it and walked away. She sighed in relief and decided it was best that she now went to sleep.

The next day could not come quick enough for Jack. He had made it back to his ship and still had not found a brothel. He walked out on deck a little past noon when he finally woke. Gibbs walked up to him.

"Jack, ye look funny." He commented as he approached with slight concern in his eyes.

"Funny?" He repeated, how did he look funny? He looked down at himself.

"The look on yer face," He cleared up. "You don't look like yerself." Jack thought about what he said. Then started thinking about Angelica. He wondered about what time he should go to see her. He started laying out what would happen in his head. He would go to the convent and to her window. He would have her come out and they could take a walk down the beach or sit under that tree-

"Jack, what's wrong?" Gibbs cut off his fantasy. Jack blinked and looked at him.

"N-nothing." He replied and started walking around the deck, going nowhere in particular.

"There is no need to lie, I know something is up." He followed him as Jack walked unsteadily around the ship, turning different directions as if he thought he would go somewhere then changed his mind. He stopped and turned to him.

"There is a woman.." He started imagining her in his head. Gibbs tilted his head back then gave him a knowing, witty smile.

"She's.. beautiful. But you see she is in a convent.." He started and looked at Gibbs.

"Jack it's not wise to go after a Spanish woman, let alone one in a convent." He warned him.

"You 'aven't even seen her, or 'eard her." He dropped his arms and leaned back away from him. Gibbs just shook his head. Jack made a face and walked off the ship without another word. He was going now to see her. It would take him probably a half an hour to get there again..

Angelica woke up later that morning and quickly got dressed. She was disturbed by her dream. She dreamt of him, Captain Sparrow. Why would she dream of him? She pushed it to the back of her mind and walked out of her room to the lunch hall.

She conversed with a few other women during lunch but told no one of him, or her dream. Even though she had been here her whole life she still did not trust anyone fully. After lunch she walked back to her room. They were given free days on Saturdays to paint or read or whatever else they thought of doing that was allowable.

She picked up her book and sat down in her chair. She looked at the window that was next to her and looked around the room cautiously. She didn't know what she was doing but she still did it. She cracked the window and then sat back and read.

Jack had finally made it back to the convent getting lost once or twice on the way. He snuck to the back and was pleased when he saw the window cracked. He grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up.

"Angelica." He whispered hoping she was in. He pulled his head up so he could see through her window.

She heard him whisper and closed her book. Why did she open the window? She saw his face appear and he smiled at her and jerked his head back implying that she should come out. She looked at the door. She knew she shouldn't, it was wrong. She looked back to his smiling face. What could it hurt? She stood up and set her book on the table and opened the window.

Jack smirked when she finally stood and he dropped from the ledge. He watched as she swung her legs out and with a cautious look behind her she looked down at him. He smiled and held his arms out to help her down. She slightly glared and she lowered herself down from the window. She landed quietly in the grass on her feet.

She turned around and looked at him and back to the window. It was too late to turn back now. She began walking away from the building, if she was doing this she didn't want to be anywhere close to the convent. No. She stopped suddenly. She wanted to be close the convent that way she could hear if anyone was coming. She turned uncertainly and was trying to figure if she was going to go or stay.

Jack turned to follow her and nearly ran into her when she stopped. She had not said a word. He could tell that she was uncertain as to where they should go. He remembered that oak tree a little bit away from where they stood now. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to where he thought about earlier and pulled her down to sit with him. "'Ello, love."

She was surprised when he touched her, grabbed her hand. She stayed silent as he led her to the shaded oak tree that was out of view by a cherimoya tree from the windows. She sat down with him. She still felt like she was doing something very wrong, but when she looked at him she saw someone she wanted to know. "Hello." She replied quietly.

He smiled when he finally got a word from her. "It's nice to 'ere you speak." He chuckled and saw that she was still uncertain of everything. "Common lighten up. I just wanted to see ya." He smiled encouragingly at her hoping that she would soon relax.

Angelica looked at him and smiled lightly. Lighten up, she did need to relax. She still felt odd about being here though. She sighed not knowing what to say.

He was tempted to put his arm around her, but by the way she was shocked when he grabbed her hand he thought it better to not. He leaned back against the tree and looked at her. "What's your story?" He asked wanting to learn more about her.

"My mother died when I was young and my father sent me here." She felt if a lot of her 'story' was unwritten. She had been here for as long as she could remember. There was not much else to it. She remembered the book she was reading and looked at Jack. Her eyes brightened, she was sure he, being a sailor, had some good stories. "And yours?" She asked and smiled lightly.

That's it? He thought. Well there was much more he could tell her so he got started. "I've lived on the seas my entire life." He started and then saw a sparkle in her eyes. It made him smile. Maybe there was hope after all. "My Da' is a pirate captain of the Misty Lady-" She stopped him.

"A pirate? That makes you.." She looked slightly fearful.

"Aye, a pirate. But like I said before, I won't hurt you, love." He smiled reassuringly. He was telling the truth he would not hurt her. He looked at her hoping that she would except the fact and not be pushed away by it. He smiled when she nodded and left it at that. "Anyways my Da' taught me everything; sword fighting, navigation, sailing. I did something.. Bad though-" She cut him off again.

"Bad?" She looked into his eyes wanting to know what it was.

"I let some prisoners in Shipwreck Cove free thinking they were innocent." She nodded. "Then I realized they were not and they dragged me away with them. They forced me to stay in the brigs most of the time or made me work on deck." She seemed engrossed in his story and he smiled at her, the sun glinted off his three golden teeth that he had. "I eventually escaped during a raid and knew that I could not go back to being a Pirate now. So I went to the EITC to make an honest living." He smiled he thought she would like that, it was true though. She smiled slightly starting to realize that he wasn't like what she thought pirates were. "I was the youngest First Mate in history," He said, he in fact didn't know if he was but he had always thought of himself as it. "Aboard the Fair Winds." He stopped dramatically and leaned toward her and she responded by leaning towards him as well. "But one day we were looked upon by pirates. And I knew them." He told her and she instantly knew that that must have been bad.

"What would they do to you?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"For what I did I was sentenced to hang." He saw her eyes grow wide and smirked.

"By pirates?" She asked confused and he nodded.

"But luckily the Captain and me were old friends and she too wanted revenge on Christophe, the man who had fooled me. You see, he killed her grandfather." He shifted so he was leaning closer to her. She smelled sweet and like some kind of flower. He looked at her and smiled stopping for a few seconds to take in her beauty. He was pulled back out of his thoughts when she pushed his knee. "Right. Well she let me go, but the Captain of my ship had died from a heart attack. Too much I think, so I had to serve as Captain and sail back to headquarters in Calabar. There Beckett appointed me as Captain and gave me my own ship, the Wicked Wench." His eyes sparkled as he said the name remembering his ship that was now sitting in the bay with a different name. "He sent me after a treasure, the Heart of Kerma-" She stopped him suddenly.

"You've been there?" She asked awestruck. She was just reading about Ward's adventure to find the heart of Kerma. He looked back at her questionably.

"You've 'eard of it?" She nodded her head.

"I am reading Captain Ward's book right now." She smiled and Jack looked impressed.

"It'sa good book." He said and then smiled at her glad to have something in common. That was his favorite book as a child. "So I went after this treasure-" He was stopped again but not by her this time. He heard footsteps coming around the side of the convent. Angelica was about to ask what was wrong but he quickly put a hand over her mouth and bent down low pulling her down with him. He was very close to her, nearly on top of her. The leaves in the tree above them shuffled in the breeze as someone walked by. After their footsteps faded away they both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and Jack removed his hand from her mouth. She smiled at him devilishly, obviously proud that she had gotten away with it. Seeing that look in her eyes made him chuckle, and also surprised him. There was something hidden under all that she was taught, and now he was desperate to find out what. He wanted to kiss her, to embrace that look and feed off of it. A look like that should be rewarded. He started to bring his hand up but the look suddenly fell from her face as she saw what he was about to do. He rolled his eyes and dropped his hand back down. Not yet.

She saw the look on his face as he started to raise his hand and the look she didn't know she was wearing fell instantly. She was suddenly afraid he would try and take advantage of her, but was relieved when his hand dropped back down. "We are just friends." She said quietly not looking into his eyes but rather at the grass under her hands.

He was disappointed when she told him what she thought. He sat back up and she did as well. He didn't want to be just friends. He wanted her and wanted her now but knew that if she was to come willingly he had to gain her trust. "Alright, love we are just friends." He reassured her.

She looked back up to him and smiled gratefully. She wanted to be closer to him but knew that would send the wrong message. Instead she picked up an oak leaf and studied in her hands. Then she looked upwards to the sky. She knew it had been a few hours even if it didn't seem like it. The time was always getting away from her. She stood up.

Jack watched as she stood and knew what that meant. He stood as well.

"See ya soon, deary." He had to force himself to turn away from her and begin walking back to the ship without kissing her or anything.

She smiled when he left, glad he understood. She suddenly remembered something and ran up behind him putting her hand on his shoulder. "Jack I cannot get back up."

Her touch sent a spark through his body and he stopped. He turned and looked at the window realizing she was right. He thought for a few moments scanning the area around them. He saw a large stone and got an idea. "Common." He grabbed her hand again and pulled her to the window. Then went over and grabbed the rock and set it next to the window. "Step up and put your foot in my hand." He instructed and put his hands down accordingly.

She was shocked when he grabbed her hand again but was starting to get used to the feeling of his ruff hands. She looked at his hand worriedly and stepped on the rock and then into his hands. She looked up and he pushed her foot up so she could reach the window and then climbed in. After she was in she turned and stuck her head out the window looking down at him. She realized she wanted to do something rash and smiled timidly and closed the window. She wanted to kiss him. He had been so kind and understanding, but she knew that was wrong. She grabbed the book she was reading and laid on her bed.

He watched as she disappeared back in her room with an odd expression on her face. He couldn't distinguish what it meant. He couldn't tell if someone was coming or if she wanted something. He guessed he wouldn't find out and started walking back to the ship.

The next day Angelica woke up earlier. She remembered Jack and went to her window casually and was a bit disappointed when he was not there. She knew he shouldn't be there yet because she still had lunch. She looked around her room and then walked out to get breakfast. Along the way she remembered that is was Monday and after lunch they had a bible study. She sighed, which shocked herself. She started walking slowly. Maybe a bible study would be good. She needed it. Jack was pulling her down to the place she didn't want to be. She had to stay strong. She walked in the large lobby with shiny tile floors and then to the food hall.

Jack went to her window the same time as yesterday. He pulled himself up and saw no one there, but the window was cracked. He finished opening it and went in her room. He picked up the book she was reading and laid down on her cot. It smelled just like her. He silently wondered what flower it was that she smelled of. He was sure it was some sort of Spanish flower. A bluebell? No too sweet. This flower had a fiery aromatic scent. Lantana! That was is, she smelled like a lantana and faint sea breeze from living close to the ocean. It was a very good smell. Satisfied with his answer he opened the book and flipped straight back to the treasure page. He looked at the Treasure of Cortez and it caught his eye. He flipped back to the page where it started and began reading it.

After her bible study Angelica walked back to her room quickly and when asked about her rushing she would say 'good book' and leave it at that. She opened the door and saw Jack lying on her bed and shut it quickly. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

He looked up from the book to her; she looked flustered about him being here. He smiled. "Waiting for you." He sat up on her bed and set the book down.

She stared at him incredulously and put her head against the door trying to listen if anyone was coming. She didn't hear anything unusual and sat down next to Jack.

He smirked at her; he suddenly wanted to take her down to the beach. "Are ya doing anything else today?"

"No-" He cut her off before she could finish by grabbing her hand and pulling her up. He pulled her close the window and smiled then climbed out. She looked around and prayed that no one would check on her while she was out and then followed him.

When she reached the bottom he smiled and grabbed her hand. She noticed that she was getting even more used to the feeling and also enjoying it more. She followed as he led her down dark alleys and corridors, sticking close to him. He stopped when they reached the beach and smiled.

"'Ere's what were gonna do today, love." He let go of her hand and walked down in to the sand. She followed reluctantly, feeling odd from being so far away from the convent. He sat down in the sand and she did the same slowly. She had only been down to the beach a few times when the head Sisters allowed them to go down in groups. It had been a while since the last time. She smiled and closed her eyes smelling the sea breeze. She then opened her eyes and buried her hand in the sand, feeling as it got cooler, she tilted her head back smiling loving the feeling.

Jack watched her and the more he did the more he liked her. The way she reacted to the sea air and the beach altogether made him smile. He could tell she liked it, and that made him like her. If he could ever get her out of this nun thing.. he thought about it. She looked over and smiled at him, obviously grateful that he brought her down here. He smiled back and when she looked away to the ocean and leaned forward he bit his lip. It was almost becoming too much for him. He moved closer to her hoping that would fill the void, it didn't.

She was enjoying the warm sun and cool breeze. She felt Jack move closer but didn't put much thought into it. She looked at the water and how the sun glinted off of it. The breeze pushed some of her hair into her face but she was so content she didn't mind. She scanned the shoreline watching the waves push and pull on the beach.

Jack watched her. She looked happy, this would be a good time to do what he wanted. She was less likely to react badly if she was already in a good mood. With a final bite to his lip he put his hand under her jaw and turned her head to look at him.

She felt Jack's touch and froze. The electricity in it shocked her. She felt his hand move her head so she was looking at him. His hand then moved into her hair and he started to lean in. She took a breath, she could not stop him, she realized. She wanted him to almost as equally as bad. Maybe more now that she saw him. The temptation was overwhelming and he was moving too slow for her now that she had already given in. She moved both of her hands to the sides of his face and pulled him to her eagerly. As she kissed him something seemed to click. She parted her lips and deepened it, pulling herself closer to him by pushing herself with her knees.

Jack was surprised by the fire she had kept hidden for so long. As she pulled herself closer Jack put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her even closer. He had dealt with newbie's before and she had surprised him, he started to wonder if she actually was, the way she was kissing him felt so experienced. He wanted to take it farther but knew that he couldn't for her sake. This was as far as he was going to get for probably awhile. So he made the best of it. He kissed her passionately and she returned. It was horrible, he thought it would help but it was just making it worse. Maybe if he tried.. He pushed her down while kissing her and she pulled away breathlessly.

She felt him push her down and knew automatically what he wanted then. She had already given him so much, much more than anyone has ever gotten from her. She separated from him and pushed him back up with her. That was off-limits. She leaned close to his ear. "No." She whispered breathlessly, she then kissed his cheek and smiled at him as she moved back.

When she whispered in his ear it sent shock waves through him and he just mumbled an agreement, 'uh-huh.' As she moved back he opened his eyes and looked at her. He wanted more, he wanted a lot more. He just hoped that she would soon give in completely. One more time today.. He grabbed her and pulled her back in but only for a few seconds just long enough to sustain him and then let her go. When she pulled away she smiled. She had a seductive look in her eyes that nearly drove him mad.

She suddenly looked up and away and knew that she would have to be back at the convent soon. She stood up and pulled him up with her. "I need to go back." She told him firmly.

He nodded and then began leading her back trying to keep the provocative thoughts at bay as he led her with his hand. After a shorter quickly paced walk they made it back and snuck back around. He helped her up and she leaned out the window and smiled at him. She even leaned down far enough that he could reach up and kiss her one more time before she left. After a few seconds she pulled back quickly and closed the window. He stood at the bottom of the window in a daze. He wanted to go up there and take her for himself. He started to walk back to the ship absentmindedly. He realized along the way that he had never felt so strongly for another person. He got lost a few times in his daze but eventually made it back. He had a far-away look as he walked on board.

Angelica sat on her bed after she closed the window and felt her soft lips with her fingers. She sighed and laid back on her bed smiling. She then remembered where she was and why she was here. She began to feel incredibly guilty and the pleasured smile faded from her face. She laid there and thought about her life for what seemed like a long time. Eventually they called for dinner and Angelica went in a daze. She tried to act as normal as possible but could not pull her mind from Jack and how good it felt to be with him. After dinner she went back to her room and laid on the bed thinking, for once, about her future.

Gibbs approached Jack as he walked on board. He looked very odd, he meant to speak to him but he just walked past him like her was not even there.

Jack walked into his cabin and closed the door. He sat on his bed and thought about Angelica the way she felt and the way she looked at him on the beach. He knew then that he could get her away from this convent but he also knew how frighteningly close he was to developing actual feelings for her. He had never had feelings for another person in a loving way. He didn't know when but he fell asleep and the next day he was still too in a daze to go back to the convent. He was thinking hard and muttering about feelings and Angelica.

Angelica waited near the window as long she could that day, waiting for Jack to show. She wasn't surprised that he didn't show before lunch but when she came back from the bible study she half expected to see him where he was yesterday. When he was not she opened her window completely and looked out. He was not there either. She sighed and looked out the window. She wondered where he could be. After a few minutes she grabbed her book but found no interest in it and laid on her bed. It started to grow dark and Angelica gave up waiting. She blew out the lantern and laid in her bed, an uneasy sleep shortly followed.

Jack had stayed in his cabin the entire day moving from his bed to charts to the porthole to the door and back to the bed in a pattern the entire day. He didn't have feelings.. he just simply wanted to get to know her. When he ended back up in his bed after a few times of his routine he fell asleep, thinking about Angelica.

She woke up early the next morning. She went out to the food hall for an early breakfast and didn't eat much. She missed Jack even though she had only known him for a mere four days. She eventually gave up eating and went back to her room. When the time rolled around for lunch she claimed she was sick so she did not have to go to the lunch nor the bible study afterwards.

Jack had woken up early and after some debate, decided he was going to see her. He cleaned himself up for some strange reason and then began walking slowly to the convent. By the time he was there he was a little late. He stood under her window at looked at it for a few minutes before he asked her name. "Angelica?"

At hearing her name she rushed to the window and opened it quickly. She was delighted to see him and dropped out of the window quickly and kissed him eagerly missing him much too much.

He smirked when she showed up so quickly. Before he knew it she was down there with her arms behind his neck kissing him. He put his arms on her waist and kissed her back deeply. She pulled away and smiled devilishly. "I got out of my lessons today." She told him and grabbed his hand. Feeling her so eager to be close to him created a knot in his stomach full of emotion but he was glad he came nonetheless. He looked at her seriously. "Do you want to see the Pearl?"

She stopped smiling and looked at him. That was very far away and she might not make it back in time. Why did he want to take her all the way out there anyways? She hoped it wasn't for the reason she thought but the look in his eyes showed it was not like that. She squeezed his hand and looked towards the beach.

He saw that she was uncertain and he knew she had a good reason to be. He was going to reassure her and tell her that he wasn't going to do anything but she seemed to understand before he had to tell her. He saw something in her eyes that showed she wanted to go but she was afraid of not getting back in time. Without waiting for another word he picked her up and began to carry her down to the port.

She was shocked when he scooped her up so suddenly but she realized that he made up her mind for her. She thought about fighting so she could walk but being this close to him felt nice in a odd way and she laid her head on chest and enjoyed the walk. It was shorter then it seemed it would be when they arrived at the docks and he set her down on her feet. "That one, with the black sails." He told her as he pointed to the Black Pearl. She stared at the magnificent ship in awe. She had never seen any ship like it.

The expression on her face was priceless. "That is the Black Pearl, love." He smirked and looked at the ship himself. He often admired his ship but it felt somewhat nice admiring it with someone else. He looked back at her and she was still taking the ship in. They way she looked at the Pearl made him feel good in a way. He pulled her face towards his and kissed her, softly. She smiled at him the same way she did two days ago. That seductive smile he was starting to think she didn't know she wore. He pulled her into a deeper kiss to try and satisfy himself. It did somewhat. After they separated Jack scooped her back up, enjoying holding her close to him and carried her back.

Angelica was enjoying the kissing more and was now starting to feel she wanted more. She tried to ignore it though. She still had not thought everything out. She didn't know if she wanted to go that far, if she did that she could never go back to the convent out of shame. She would no longer be able to take her vows either. Everything she had been working for her entire life was starting to crumble in front of her eyes as Jack carried her. She suddenly didn't want to be carried anymore. She squirmed in a way that showed she wanted to walk. He set her down and she walked ahead of him knowing the way back from here. She didn't look at him; she held her hands in front of her and walked. She was thinking very hard.

Jack was disappointed when she wanted down. Holding her close was helping him fill the void. He watched as she walked in front of him not saying a word and not even looking at him. He suddenly felt as if something had changed and he didn't like it. They got back to the convent and he helped her up like usual but she just closed the window. Something he had not felt before started to settle in. It hurt when she didn't say anything and just left. He looked at the window for a few minutes seeing if she would come back and when she didn't he started to walk back only to stop and halfway and come back and sit under the oak tree. He knew something was wrong and he wanted to know what but a quick look at the window told him it was shut and locked. He desperately wanted in. He stood up and pulled his head over the ledge. "Angelica let me in." He demanded as he hung there. There was no answer and he could clearly see her. She looked like she was crying, normally at this point any normal pirate would walk away thinking it was a lost cause and Jack was included in that. His heart ached though as he saw he shoulders shake. "Angelica now." He demanded again.

She didn't want to let him in she wanted him to go away so she could act like nothing ever happened. She whipped her eyes hearing him telling her to let her in again and got up and unlocked the window and opened it. Without waiting she walked back to her bed and faced away from him. She kept her sobs at bay by holding her stomach and reminding herself not to cry.

Jack was relieved when she finally opened the window. He had left woman crying before and wondered why this was different. He walked up slowly behind her noticing she stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked he didn't want to sit down, something told him he shouldn't. He saw her shoulders lurch forward and caved. He sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. He rubbed her shoulder and murmured 'shh..' into her ear over and over until she calmed down. She didn't speak when she stopped sobbing. She turned and buried her face in his chest. "What is it?" He prompted wanting to know why she was so upset.

She didn't look up to him, she just wanted to keep her tear stained face against his warm chest. "I'm a disgrace." She mumbled into his shirt lowly.

He couldn't understand what she said all he heard was, 'Mm ah disgace.' He thought about the words and realized she had said 'I'm a disgrace.' He pulled his arms around her tightly. "No you're not. If anyone is I am, don't take it out on yerself, love." He began rubbing her arm again.

She moved her face out of his chest so she would be more audible. "I was raised to protect myself from people like you, but I have failed."

He didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. He decided he didn't care either way understanding what she meant. She was raised so she would love God more than anybody else. He suddenly stopped moving realizing that she meant she loved him. He still had not sorted out the… stirrings he had for her.

She looked up at him when he froze stiff. She saw his facial expression and jumped up nearly yelling but fixed herself before so it was just an angry whisper. "I knew you would do that! Just leave, Jack! Go!" She turned and stomped out of the door quickly. She walked up the staircase and went to the Library; she went to the small corner where she found the book, no one ever went there. She cried quietly hating herself for doing so.

Jack was going to follow her but remembering where he was, he couldn't, he fell back on to the bed. He remembered her yelling at him to leave and looked at the window wondering if he should go or not. He knew it was risky but he decided to stay there. He grabbed the chair and moved it to the dark corner. The sun fell and Angelica eventually walked back into the room. It was dark and she laid on her bed. Jack stood and laid next to her. "I didn't mean it like that, Angie." He apologized.

Angelica was surprised when she felt him lay on the space next to her. She didn't see him when she walked in. She turned so she could see him in the darkness. "Then what did you mean?" She asked emotionless. "I meant.. I- I 'ave not had much time to think out these.. feelings I 'ave. I've never 'ad them before." He said honestly to her. She hoped he was telling the truth, he sounded like he did at least.

He spoke staring at the ceiling, realizing that he had them and saying he had them were two different things. He would say that he had feelings a lot, but when it came down to Angie realizing he wasn't lying came as a shock. After a few seconds he looked over at her and saw she was faintly smiling at him in the darkness. He smiled back unsurely. He was surprised when she rolled partially on top of him and kissed him. He needed it; it helped keep his mind with the feelings. He suddenly felt a great need for her and kissed her back passionately. After a short hesitation she returned it equally and he pulled her closer to him. He needed to try again. He flipped her under him in a swift movement and continued to kiss her. The need roared when she didn't protest and she put her hands on his back pulling him closer. He kissed her deeper and reached for the end of her shirt when she suddenly stopped. He was about to grumble in annoyance but she spoke quickly. "Not here." He smiled devilishly and stood up glad she was giving in because he needed it now. He stood near the window. She was taking impossibly long. She scrawled a note on a piece of paper and made her bed. Then she went to him unsurely but smiled nonetheless. He jumped out the window and she followed. He wanted to run, to sprint back to the ship. He grabbed her hand and she started to go along with him she stopped and took another look. He had no idea what it was because the need was too strong to realize. She looked back at him and went with him.

Angelica couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She took one last look at the convent saying her goodbyes, knowing she could never come back. Jack seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she was leaving for good. He just wanted to get back to where ever he was taking her which she guessed was his ship. She hurried along with him back down to the docks and they made it there in record time. He urged her up the gang plank and pulled her back to a large cabin which she figured was his. He began kissing her so passionately that she completely forgot what she just did. It was all moving so quickly, he began backing her to the bed and she felt the wood side come against the back of her knees and she fell down. He pulled away to make sure she was still going along with it briefly and she responded by moving farther on to the bed and pulling her with him. She pulled him to her feeling a desperate need that wasn't there before an hour ago.

Jack had her pinned under him her quickly went for her robe and sat up so he could pull it off and then went right back in. Angelica responded by starting to strip his clothing off of him as well though that took much longer. She found it hard to distract herself enough away from the kisses to get all of his clothes off but eventually did. He knew he was overwhelming her too quickly and tried to slow down. He separated from her to take a breath but she wouldn't have it. He had her all in this now and he knew he would feel guilty later. He was surprised when she flipped them so she was on top. She kissed his jaw line and that tender spot near his ear. He kissed her neck until he found what he was looking for. She shivered and he finished her off by flipping her back under.

A while later Angelica was laying her head on Jack's chest her breathing still going down. Jack was tired, he was really questioning if he was her first now. He opened his eyes and looked at her; she looked like she was nearly asleep. She was laying her hand his chest and was so comfortable Jack thought it odd in a way for her to be that way so willingly.

"Angelica?"

"Mmhm?" She answered tiredly. He didn't answer her. He didn't know what to say anymore. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled that seductive smiled and kissed him lightly then laid her head back down on his chest and sighed. He smiled and closed his eyes and with that they both fell asleep, their breathing rising and falling at the same time.

That that day Jack woke up fuzzy minded until he realized Angelica was laying there with him. He smirked as he remembered everything from the night before. The light shining through the porthole caught his attention. Why was she still here? He looked down at her sleeping figure and realized she was not going back, that that was what was taking so long the night before. He suddenly felt.. funny, scared even. She had just basically given him everything and he could tell by that that she wanted to stay with him. Could he stay with her? Like some kind of silent alarm went off she woke up too and looked up at him. It seemed to take her a second to remember everything but when she did she smiled that smile that was not meant to be seductive but came across as so.

"Jack." She purred looking up at him and turning herself so her chest was laying parallel with his.

"Morning, love." He smirked at her; the look in her eyes was incomparable to anything he had ever seen in a woman's eye before.

As her eyes came into focus she realized Jack looked a bit dazed, like he was confused. She, herself had never felt better but her heart still remained heavy knowing that much of her life was now spent in the convent for nothing. She reached her hand up and caressed the bottom of his jaw and smiled warmly at him when she felt he was truly looking at her.

Her eyes pierced his in a captivating way. He just found himself looking deeper and deeper into them. She then leaned forward on him and kissed him lightly. He kissed her back feverishly but to his dismay she didn't return it the same way. She pulled away and smiled and then moved out of the bed. He admired her as she started to look around for her robe. She was so beautiful. After a few seconds of watching her he figured he should do the same and figure out what he was going to do with her. She was dangerous, lethal even. Someone like her was dangerous to his way of life. He got dressed and while he did he would sneak glances at her though it wasn't long before she found her robe. He finished getting dressed and she strode over and sat on his lap. She leaned toward him and fiddled with his now loose hair.

" Jack can I stay here, with you?" She asked casually as she watched her fingers twiddle with his hair. He knew this was coming, he could not find the words to tell her that she could not. She stopped playing with his hair and looked into his eyes. He panicked she wanted an answer.

"Course," He told her without thinking it through and then realized what he said. She smiled brightly when he agreed and pushed him down and kissed him passionately. He forgot about what he said and kissed her back. She moved her legs to either side of him which gave her more leniency, he could tell the robe's material was too tight to allow that easily so he used his hand to push it up a little.

The way he pushed her robe up sent sensations through her body she had to stop herself before she got carried away.

"Jack?" She whispered near breathlessness in his ear.

"Yes?" She could tell he strained to say the word and that he too was getting carried away.

"Do you care for me?" She asked she wanted to know an answer. His eyes shot open and he sat up abruptly.

"Eh?" He asked, the way she was sitting on him made her taller.

"Do you care?" She repeated herself looking into his eyes deeply.

Did he care? The word stung him, he had been asked that before by other woman and he could easily agree and then just as equally as easy leave them. The way she looked at him made him actually feel what he had not felt all those other times. He did care he realized suddenly.

"Aye," He paused shocked by the truth of what he was next going to say. "I do care."

She was relieved that he agreed and the way he said it made her positive he was not lying. She smiled and ran the back of her fingers up his cheek. She looked into his eyes seriously.

"I l-care for you too." She changed what she was going to say. She didn't know for sure that what she felt was love but it was the closest thing she had ever felt to it.

He heard her change the word and was grateful that she did. He didn't think he could handle someone loving him when he was still confused by all these emotions. He suddenly looked at her clothing and scowled. She looked down at her clothes as well wondering what was wrong. He stood up slowly so that she gently slid off of him and landed on her feet. "You need new clothes, love." He smirked as she took a second look at her clothing.

"I guess I do." She replied normally but guilt and regret spun itself into her voice. He put his arm on her shoulders.

"No need to feel like that, love. Let's get you something more appropriate." He led her out of the cabin most of his crew was out wandering Seville but Gibbs saw them and gave Jack a witty smirk. Jack returned a subtle glare and continued leading her off the ship. He walked into the square and saw a clothing store at the far side. He felt his pockets to make sure he had enough and he did. He led her in there and removed his arm and walked to the clerk. "I need some new more suitable clothing for 'er, savvy?" He turned his body pointing at her with his hands as he spoke.

The clerk just looked at him oddly, not understanding what he said. Angelica slipped in beside Jack and translated. The clerk nodded and smiled at her, but it didn't reach her eyes. She asked what she was looking for and Angelica hesitated.

"Pantalones y una camisa, por favor." She said at last, the woman gave her an odd look but agreed and went to find what she asked for.

Jack looked at her trying to pick out what she said. He understood the word pants. He was surprised and not at the same time. She had worn that robe her entire life he could understand why she wanted more freedom then a dress. The woman came back out with a few options and Angelica looked at them quizzically. There were five different colored shirts and three different colored small slacks. The colors of the shirts were navy, white, maroon, off-white, pale green and bright red. The slacks were black, brown, and white he silently wondered what Angelica would look like in each outfit. He came to the conclusion that he liked the black slacks best and was torn between the maroon navy and off-white chemise. The clerk smiled friendlily at Jack as Angelica thought. He winked at her and she looked down blushing. Jack could tell Angelica was trying to pick only one of each and he rolled his eyes. He grabbed his three favorite shirts and the black slacks and looked around the store seeing if there was anything else she would look good in. His eyes ran across a black corset with golden embroidery, he pictured it and knew that it would pull everything together. He walked over and grabbed it. Jack looked back at Angelica and looked at her dainty shoes. She needed boots. He scanned the room quickly again and saw a black pair that would come to her knees. Perfect. He walked over and grabbed them and walked to the counter. "All of this." He waved his hand over the clothing.

Angelica thought he was going overboard with this; she didn't want him spending a lot of money on her. She was going to protest but the look on his face showed that she would get nowhere no matter how hard she tried. The clerk seemed to understand and started to write down all the prices to find a total. Without waiting for an answer Jack dug into his pocket and pulled out a doubloon and laid it on the counter.

He scooped up the clothing and began to walk out; he unnoticeably grabbed the money with it. Angelica turned back to say goodbye before she followed him out. "We'll go back to the ship so you can change." He told her and began walking through the square. Angelica kept up with him. "Thank you." She smiled up at him from where she was walking. "Don't mention it." He smiled back and they walked back to the ship.

Gibbs was still there and was surprised to see that she was back. He watched in awe as Jack opened the door to his cabin and let the woman in and then closed the door. "Now there's something ye don't see." He muttered and walked below decks.

She watched as Jack laid all the clothes on his bed. She walked over and thought about what she should where first. The off white would be the best she figured and looked at Jack shyly when she noticed he was watching her.

He looked at her shy expression not understanding for a moment and then did. "Oh you want me too- okay." He said and then opened the door and walked out. He didn't understand her sudden shyness, earlier she had been laying on him with no clothes at all. He guessed it was a woman thing and waited for her to finish. Gibbs walked back on deck and saw Jack and walked over to him. Jack decided to meet him halfway.

"What's she doin' back here?" He asked looking at the cabin doors.

"Oh her, nothing she is just.. changing." He told him messing with the sleeves on his shirt. Gibbs wasn't convinced and gave him a knowing look.

"How longs she going to be here, Jack?" Jack looked at him.

"Maybe a few days.. weeks.." He mumbled and pushed his sleeves up. Gibbs gave him a witty smile. "What? You think I-? No. She's just- I'm just pretending." He covered up the feelings he had, not wanting to speak the truth. Gibbs eyebrows shot up.

"That's low." He commented but before Jack could say anything else Angelica opened the door and walked out in her new clothing. He turned and looked at her. He was right, the clothes he choose did look good on her. He smirked and began walking towards her. "My dearest Angelica, those clothes suit you welly."

She smiled, they felt different and very new but comfortable in a strange way. "Gracias, capitán Sparrow." She smirked and then noticed the man next to Jack. He nodded politely to her and she looked at Jack.

"Angelica this is Joshamee Gibbs." He turned to Gibbs. "Gibbs this is Angelica." She smiled politely at him. "It is nice to meet you." She spoke to him and he chuckled.

"Same to you Miss Angelica." With that he nodded to them both and strode down the where the sailors slept to get rum and have a good nap.

Jack watched as he walked away and looked back at Angelica. She did look great in the clothing. Her small waist was now very noticeable and the shirt was low enough cut that he could see cleavage.

It was noon by now, the sun was in the center of the sky shining down on them. The sun sparkled in her soft hair in a way that made Jack smile. He was sure she most likely had no idea how but he still grabbed her hand and pulled her close. She looked surprised but didn't object. With his hand holding hers he guided her hand behind her head and began stepping backwards leading her into a dance. She followed as if it was nothing new to her. He enjoyed the fact that she was willing to try new things without hesitation.

"Angelica, you have me wrapped in some sort of witchery. Never have I cared so much for another person let alone a woman." He whispered in her ear, she closed her eyes as she listened and then looked into his with a joy that he had not known possible.

"Jack, you do not know how much that means to me." She smiled as a tear escaped from her eye. He stopped dancing and brought his thumb up to whip it away.

"Why are you crying, love?" He asked her in a puzzled tone. She smiled at him.

"I do not think I have ever been this happy in my life." She said and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she embraced him and kissed the top of her head. He didn't know why he did so, he just did. She truly had him under some kind of enchantment. He sighed into her hair wondering what was happening to him. He felt.. funny. He realized he didn't know something important.

"You never told me, what is your last name?" He asked as he leaned his torso back so he could see her face. She copied his movements and looked up at him. "Malon." She felt foolish, she had already given herself to this man and he did not even know her full name. She was always self-conscious about her name. Her mother had not given her a second surname so she only had two. Angelica Malon. She always wondered why and felt different because of it.

Jack smiled, Angelica Malon. The two names fit together perfectly in a way that would make it a joy to say. The thought of the Spanish having three names or longer traditionally never came to his mind. "That's a fitting name, almost as beautiful as you." He smirked at her and she smiled. She never gave much thought to his own name. Jack Sparrow. It was certainly a good name, strong and adventurous. The whole feel of it was exciting by itself and pared with him as a pirate, the name suited him perfectly. She started to think about the English customs that were much different than the Spanish. She pulled away from him and looked around the ship. She had not got to see it much other than far away and in Jack's cabin. She walked up the steps to where the wheel was and studied it; she then noticed a bench not too far away. She walked over and took a seat on the bench that was nailed to the wall of the ship. It had a good view, it was high enough so she could see over the side and down on the main deck.

She relaxed her back on the side of the ship behind her and thought about the English customs again. They were so odd, why would a person change their own name to someone else's when they courted? She wondered silently what Jack would choose if they ever did do that. Though a quick look at Jack made her almost positive they would not. He wasn't the kind to settle down officially. He had too much pride to ever get married, which was not a common thing practiced with pirates.

She felt she would feel better about herself if there was a chance of it though. She thought about all the sins she had managed within the past few days and prayed that God would pardon her. She looked at Jack who had left her to her thoughts and was surveying his ship. She was sure he cared for her. He would often look up to visually check on her.

She sighed, things were moving so fast. She didn't even know what to do with herself. One day she had been telling him to get out of her room and the next she was sitting under a shaded tree listening to his life story. She suddenly remembered that he never finished, the nuns had distracted them when they walked by. She pushed it to the side, she would find out more later. The day after that they were kissing on the beach. Then the next day he didn't show and she was miserable the entire day. He had become such a large part of her life so quickly.

She looked back down at him and then looked away when their eyes met. He stopped what he was doing and walked up the stairs and sat next to her.

"What are ya thinking about?" He placed his hand on her knee, she looked troubled. She looked back at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Everything is just moving so fast, I-" She paused to think. "I don't know what happened." She answered honestly. A few days ago she had been in the convent reading her book and now she was to the point where she could never go back.

Jack suddenly felt as if this was his fault, and it was. If he had never asked her to see him again she would still be back there the same as she was a few days ago. He had corrupted her extremely over only a few short days.

The sun was starting to go down turning the water an orange color and the clouds pink. He turned to look at the sun as it slowly dipped in to the horizon to turn the day into night. He enjoyed how the orange light reflected on her skin, turning it a soothing bronze color.

She was still thinking about how much everything had changed. She just hoped it would be worth it in the end, otherwise she would have ruined her life for nothing. She had no idea what she would do if Jack left her. She had nowhere to go. She prayed that he would not and hoped that her prayers would be answered.

Nothing much happened that night. Jack was still confused over his 'stirrings' and Angelica was terrified that she was going to be left alone. Their future that they had both had planned for their entire lives suddenly was uncertain. The only thing they knew for certain was, as of right now; they both cared about each other.

**Senor salvame : Lord save me. **

**Lantanas are Spanish flowers that grow year around and have a very strong aromatic scent.**

**Many references were taken from the book The Price of Freedom by A.C. Crispin.**

**I do not own anything. This is just purely for entertainment.**


End file.
